


You Can Either Hold On Or Scream

by kcracken



Series: OTP Prompt Vignettes [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Excitement, Fear, Ficlets, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six vignettes based on an OTP prompt involving roller coasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Either Hold On Or Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have one true OTP. These are a few of my favorites. I've included photos and video of the coasters so you can get an idea of what the characters are going through. There is friendship and love and a birthday promise.

**Ryan/Spencer – Desperado, Buffalo Bill’s Resort & Casino, Primm, NV**

[Desperado photo](http://cache.rcdb.com/hra0006ak06f001fh14080.jpg)  
[Desperado on RCDB](http://rcdb.com/103.htm)  
[Desperado ride video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSDjYTCqCS0)

 

“Come on!” Spencer cried excitedly as he dragged Ryan through the casino towards the entrance to the famous Desperado coaster at Buffalo Bill’s. He was so _stoked_ that he was finally big enough to ride the coaster. Ryan had been tall enough for the last two years, but he wouldn’t go on it without Spencer. 

Actually, Ryan didn’t want to go on the ride _at all_. Just knowing that the first hill was two hundred and nine feet off the desert floor and dropped two hundred and twenty-five feet _into_ the ground scared the absolute shit out of the fourteen year old. Heights were definitely _not_ his thing. It was _Spencer’s_ thing. He was reluctantly going only because even though his best friend was a year (and three days!) younger than him, he was decidedly much stronger than Ryan’s scrawny ass.

Spencer’s eyes scanned the lines as they walked up to where the line was split into sections for each row of seats on the train. The front was kind of long, but that was exactly where he wanted to be. He’d saved up the money so he and Ryan could ride for _months_! He wasn’t going to miss out by sitting somewhere in the middle of the ride. Pulling Ryan, he led him to the weaving line at the front.

Ryan’s eyes widened. “The front?!”

“Of course,” Spencer replied. “You think after saving up all that money I’m going to sit in the middle? Hell no. I’ll wait.”

He was going to die. Ryan knew that the moment they started up the lift hill, some bird would fly out of nowhere and hit him, impaling him with its beak. Ew, that would be a gruesome way to die and it would be all Spencer’s fault. He leaned against the metal rail that herded them towards the loading area and wrung his hands.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the front of the line waiting for the train to return. Spencer was bouncing on the balls of his feet, beating out a happy rhythm on the metal bar. When the train pulled into the station to let off the passengers, he elbowed Ryan and turned to face him, a huge grin on his face. “This is going to be so much fun!”

Ryan looked like he’d smelled his dad’s socks or something equally horrendous. “Dude, you’re insane.”

“And you’re being a wimp. Come on, Ry. It’s perfectly safe.” Spencer grabbed his arm and tugged him forward. The gate was about to open to let them into the seats.

Ryan sighed dramatically. “I don’t know _why_ I let you talk me into this.” He followed Spencer into the car, sitting down and pulling the lap bar down as close as it could get to his crotch. He didn’t care if he couldn’t have kids after this. However, he did worry that he might not ever get to have sex. He held onto the bar so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

After everyone was seated and all of the lap bars were checked, the ride operators gave a thumb’s up and the train started moving forward. Ryan’s breathing quickened as he saw the bright white in front of them. He couldn’t even see the track because the sun was so bright! He hissed when they passed into the light and gasped as the lift chain caught the train and began to pull it upward.

Spencer was looking off the side as they went up. He could see the lake nearby and the entire parking lot. “Hey, I think I see my grandparent’s car down there.” He pointed towards one of the parking lots, pretty positive it was the car in which they’d arrived.

Ryan had his eyes closed tightly and was breathing haphazardly through his nose. He felt Spencer’s hand on his arm and he relaxed slightly. “You’re okay, Ry. I promise. You know I wouldn’t make you do anything that would hurt you.”

Ryan pried his eyes open and looked at his friend. He blinked in the blinding sun until his eyes adjusted. Spencer was right. Spencer would _never_ let him do anything that would hurt him. He nodded, bit his lip and turned to look ahead of them. They were cresting the hill and about to head down into the hole in the earth below.

It felt as if their stomachs had fallen before they did as the train began to pull down the hill. The air flowing over their faces felt cool, it made them feel alive. Ryan couldn’t stop the smile that broke out over his face. Okay, maybe this wasn’t so bad. As they came up out of the ground and started into the camel backs, he threw his hands up and screamed, not in abject terror, but pure adrenalin rush. He could hear Spencer whooping beside him. They sped down the track, around corners and over humps until the last helix threw Spencer into him, which just made them laugh. 

As they arrived in the station, they were falling over each other laughing. They climbed giddily from the car and bumped into each other, snorting each time it happened, as they headed out the exit. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Spencer asked.

Ryan’s eyes were bright when he said, “Can we do it again?”

Spencer grinned and grabbed his friend’s hand, running off to find his grandmother. She was _sure_ to give them the money to ride again.

\------------------------------------------

**Pete &Bronx – Space Mountain, Disneyland, Anaheim, CA**

[Space Mountain photo](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4121/4777143488_258cdb06da_z.jpg)  
[Space Mountain info on RCDB](http://rcdb.com/201.htm)  
[Space Mountain ride video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60TEWWdwIEs)

 

Bronx ran towards the entrance to Space Mountain. It was his birthday and he was big enough to ride the dark ride. He knew his dad didn’t really like the dark, but it was _Space Mountain_! “Come on, Dad! Hurry up!”

Pete grinned broadly at his _now_ six year old son. He had promised Bronx that since he was tall enough, he would take him to Disneyland to ride Space Mountain on his birthday. He’d picked him up at school and drove straight to the park. He would readily admit that he was just as excited as the blonde boy, just not for this exact ride. “I’m coming, Bronx. Stop running so your old dad can catch up.”

Bronx stopped and waited for Pete with as large a smile as his father. His dad still had hair the same color as his, like he had dyed it back right before Bronx had started school. Taking his dad’s hand, he tugged him along the long, winding path into the domed building. There was a slight line, even for the afternoon, considering it was a week before Thanksgiving. 

Pete marveled at his son’s energy. Then again, he had been like that at six. His mother told him every time they came to visit. Bronx was bouncing the entire time they were in line. When they finally got down to the loading zone, the boy settled down. He looked up at Pete worriedly. “You okay, Dad? I know it’s kinda dark and you don’t like that.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Pete lied. He knew how much Bronx was looking forward to this. 

They got into the car and pulled down the bars. Bronx reached over and took Pete’s hand. “I’ll hold your hand, Dad. That way you know you aren’t alone and you won’t get scared.”

Pete smiled. His boy was brilliant and caring. It was amazing with the fact that he was always busy and Ashlee had just gotten remarried. But Bronx was definitely their child. He had Pete’s hair and Ashlee’s open personality. He was a good kid. Pete held onto his hand tightly as they rolled into position. 

Bronx was looking everywhere, watching everything with a huge smile on his face. The anticipation was killing him. The car started moving and he bounced his legs, gripping his dad’s hand tighter. They went up one hill and Bronx was disappointed when they didn’t go down. They went around a corner and up another hill. He was starting to get really upset when they went up a third hill that was short. But that was the last hill and they began to plummet down and circle around. Bronx screamed in delight and lifted the hand that was holding his dad’s. He grinned broadly at Pete. “THIS IS SO AWESOME!”

Pete actually couldn’t agree more.

\------------------------------------------

**Jon/Spencer – Oblivion, Alton Towers, Staffordshire, England**

[Oblivion photo](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/ae/Oblivion,_Alton_Towers_-_geograph.org.uk_-_10977.jpg)  
[Oblivion info on RCDB](http://rcdb.com/777.htm)  
[Oblivion ride video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JSHkW8epso)

 

To say Spencer was excited would be a total understatement.

Spencer was /ecstatic/! Somehow he’d convinced Ryan and Brendon that he needed a day away from them because they were both being total dickheads. _Yes_ he knew this was Abbey Roads Studio. _Yes_ he knew this was where the Beatles recorded, as had _lots_ of other bands before and after the Fab Four. But _they_ were not the Beatles and _they_ were not recording some groundbreaking album that everyone would listen to forever and ever. Nope, they were just Panic! at the Disco and he was quite happy to let Ryan and Brendon do whatever the fuck they wanted with the album.

The hardest part had been talking Jon into going with him and Zack into letting them go to Alton Towers. Spencer had wanted to go to Alton Towers for a long time. He wanted to go during their first visit to England, but they were too busy touring and promoting the first album. But now he had time to go and he was going no matter what. 

He wasn’t sure what he’d said to get Jon to agree to go. He just begged, really, and promised lots of cookie baking. That thought made him grin. Baking was his favorite thing to do with Jon. But they weren’t making cookies today. Today they were exploring an amusement park. 

Zack’s agreement had been weird. Spencer wasn’t quite sure why he’d decided they could go, but as they rode the train out of London, the larger man had relaxed. Maybe he was glad to be away from Ryan and Brendon and their arguing over what’s best for the album. Whatever it was, Spencer was grateful.

After they entered the park, Spencer started quickly walking towards the object of his desire. It wasn’t that far from the front, past Storybook Land and around the corner from Spinball Whizzer, which, ooh, he was totally going to have to ride next. As they walked around the corner, Spencer saw the train plummeting towards the earth. A huge grin broke out on his face as he dragged Jon to the hole in the ground where the train had gone. “Fuck yes,” he whispered excitedly as he craned his head to look down into the hole. He stood on his tiptoes to look over the rail. 

Jon was too busy watching the car going up the lift hill. He wasn’t sure how high it was, but it looked about four or five stories. The car went around the track towards the hill. Jon held his breath, waiting for it to plummet down, but it didn’t. The car came to a complete stop on the very edge of the drop! He barely had time to think before it was suddenly falling and people were screaming as they went down into the hole. What in the hell had Spencer talked him into doing?

“Fuck, that was awesome!” Spencer declared, bouncing on the balls of his feet. This was the first ever dive coaster in the world. There were others now, like SheiKra at Busch Gardens in Tampa and Griffon at Busch Gardens in Williamsburg, but this was the first. This was the very first one B&M had made. And he was going to ride it! 

It wasn’t as big as some of the coasters he’d ridden, but it was different, and that’s what excited him. He looked over at Jon with a huge smile. “This is going to be so much fun!” Looking up, he saw the car sitting on the top of the hill once again. He could hear the click, locking the train into place, and counted the beats before it fell. One. Two. Thr… It zoomed past them, blowing his hair up. 

Jon’s face was a bit pale. He didn’t mind coasters, but it was that vertical drop where the car just _stopped_ on the hill precariously. “Are you sure about this, Spence?” he asked, his voice a little strained.

Spencer’s eyes widened. Jon couldn’t back out on him now! This was something he wanted to experience with Jon. After all, he _was_ his boyfriend. He could see the apprehension in the other man’s face. Grabbing Jon’s hand, he turned to look up at the track. There was a car coming around to the hill. “It’s fine. Just watch. When you hear the click, just count.” The car slowly went over the edge of the hill and then there was a click. Spencer tapped the seconds on Jon’s hand. Just as he moved his finger down on three, the train fell into the hole. He inhaled as it did and exhaled when he saw it come up on the other side. “See? There’s a pattern.”

They stood there through several more cars. Each time, Spencer tapped out the seconds against the back of Jon’s hand. Jon eventually relaxed. He squeezed Spencer’s hand and smiled. “Okay,” he said. “Let’s get this over with.”

Spencer grinned and led Jon to the entrance. The park wasn’t that crowded, so they didn’t have to wait that long. As they moved to the front of the line, the employee who was working looked at them hard. “Oh my God, you’re Spencer and Jon from Panic, aren’t you?” she asked. When Spencer nodded, she bounced around giddily. “Seriously? This is awesome. Have you ever been here before?”

“First time,” Jon responded.

“I’ve wanted to ride this for, like, ever,” Spencer added. “This is the next innovation in coasters.”

“Oh yeah,” the girl answered. “Then you’ve got to sit in the middle. That’s the best spot.” The train had returned and the passengers had left the station, so the gates were opening. She led them over to the middle two seats in the front and let them get in and pulled down the harnesses. Once she checked they were okay, she moved to check the other passengers.

Spencer looked over at Jon worriedly. “Are you okay?” he asked, reaching out for the other man’s hand.

Jon smiled and nodded. He was coming to terms that this was what Spencer wanted. He could do this. Squeezing the younger man’s hand, he nodded again to reassure him.

The train rolled out of the station and towards the lift hill. Spencer hadn’t let go of Jon’s hand. He kicked his feet out as they went up the hill. It was pretty steep, but he’d been up worse. They got to the top and he felt Jon squeeze his hand a little tighter. “Don’t forget to count after the click,” he reminded him as they approached the drop.

Holy fuck! They rolled slowly over the edge and were looking down into what felt like oblivion (Hah! Goddamn coaster was aptly named), and they could feel their bodies pressing tightly against the protective harness. Spencer tapped out the beat.

On three, the chain released and they were free falling. Spencer felt like the whole train was on his back for a moment, but then it was like when he’d ride his skateboard down the steep incline of the swimming pool when he thought the board was no longer under his feet, but the board was there, and so was the train and track. He barely blinked and they were coming up out of the other side. Giving a whoop of joy, he grinned and looked at Jon.

Jon’s hair was everywhere, but he had a huge smile on his face. “Holy shit, that was awesome,” he yelled at Spencer. They slowed as they came into the station and he noticed the other man was laughing. “What?” he asked.

Spencer squeezed Jon’s hand one last time before letting it go. They’d held hands through the entire ride. “You’re just like Ryan. One ride and you’re hooked, yeah?”

Jon chuckled at that. “Yeah, I guess so.” He pushed up his harness, but found the girl from earlier standing in front of him. 

“You want to go again? It’s really slow this morning,” she said with almost a pleading look on her face.

Spencer looked at Jon with a raised eyebrow. Jon pulled his harness back down and nodded. “Yeah, let’s go again.”

They rode four more times before Zack was standing at the exit with his arms crossed. Spencer was a bit off balance as they walked through the exit. He grabbed Jon to try and stop falling over and pushed him against the railing. His face was flushed and he was smiling from ear to ear. “Thanks,” he said, leaning in to give Jon a peck on his lips.

“Any time,” Jon said, smiling just as brightly. “You know I would do anything for you.”

Spencer did know, and that made him the happiest man alive.

\------------------------------------------

**Brendon/Ryan – Vortex, Carowinds, Charlotte, NC**

[Vortex photo](http://coasterbuzz.com/CoasterPhoto/CoasterPhotoImage/3070)  
[Vortex info on RCDB](http://rcdb.com/86.htm)  
[Vortex ride video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXSvquaqslg)

 

Brendon and Ryan were enjoying their time in North Carolina (and South Carolina, too) at the local amusement park, Carowinds. They had already ridden Thunder Road, Goldrusher and Carolina Cyclone and had really enjoyed those rides. Now they were standing in line for Vortex.

Ryan watched the train going along the track. He wasn’t so sure about this coaster. The passengers were standing with harnesses over their shoulders and nothing else. It didn’t look safe. 

“You ever ridden this before?” the guy standing behind him said. He had a strange accent. Well, strange to Ryan because he had never heard many Southerners before. He looked to be about their age, actually.

Ryan shook his head. “No. I’ve ridden a lot of other coasters, but never one like this.”

The guy smiled. “Yeah, this is really different.”

Brendon had suddenly realized that Ryan was talking to someone, so he turned around and smiled at them. “What’s it like? I mean, it looks really cool.”

“Well, it’s got a lot of serious positive and negative G’s,” he said. “But here’s a hint. They’ll tell you to stand up straight, but don’t. Keep your knees bent a little. It’ll save you.”

“Why is that?” Ryan questioned.

The guy grinned and winked at him. “Uh, let’s just say that if you want to keep your, um, family jewels intact, you should do this. You can stand back up when the train starts off.”

Ryan felt his face heat up. The guy was a little cute, he admitted. “Ah. I got it.”

They continued to make small talk until they got up into the station. Ryan looked along to see which line was shortest. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see the guy he’d been talking to. “Ride the back. It’s amazing for the first time ride.”

Ryan nodded and headed towards the back, Brendon in tow. Once again, Brendon started to talk to the people in line in front of them. Ryan just watched people getting onto and off the train. It wasn’t long before they were being herded onto the train. 

Looking at Brendon, Ryan noticed he was still talking to the young couple that had been in front of them. He really hoped Brendon remembered what the cute guy had said about bending his knees. He immediately realized that bending his knees would be a good idea when he saw the bar that went between his legs. Bending his legs a little, he let the seat click into place then stood up as the car rolled out of the station.

They went straight up the first lift hill immediately. The drop wasn’t sudden, but Ryan realized quickly what the guy had meant about the G’s. Holy shit, they were intense as they went through loops and helixes. He was really glad he’d listened so his crotch wasn’t getting pounded by the bar between his legs.

Ryan was smiling when they rolled back into the station. He tried to look over at Brendon, but couldn’t see his friend at all because of the harness. When the harnesses rose, he saw that Brendon was as pale as a ghost. He reached out to take his hand and lead him off the ride and down the stairs. “Are you okay, Bren?” he asked when they touched back down on solid ground.

Brendon pursed his lips. He was afraid to speak, because he was certain he’d be speaking in soprano. He opened his mouth to say something, but squeaked a little. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “I need a really cold drink,” he said, his voice breaking a little.

Ryan tried to hide his smile as he hooked his arm with Brendon’s. “Yeah, we can do that.” They started walking to the closest food stand. “So, pretty cool ride, huh?”

Brendon groaned and replied, “I now know why they call it the ball buster.” He started giggling and Ryan joined him. Yes, Vortex was totally a ball buster.

\------------------------------------------

**Hayley & Taylor, Great Bear, Hershey Park, Hershey, PA**

[Great Bear photo](http://www.kendenton.org/COASTERS/Photos/Hersheypark/great_bear1.JPG)  
[Great Bear info on RCDB](http://rcdb.com/468.htm)  
[Geat Bear ride video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvJ7okNiFog)

 

Hayley hopped up into the seat on the front row of Great Bear at Hershey Park. They had already ridden Storm Runner with some fans. This was a great way to get pumped up for their Monumentour concert that night. She glanced over at Taylor and laughed. “Finally! A coaster where your feet don’t touch the floor either.”

Taylor snorted at the petite singer. “They aren’t supposed to on this one.” Great Bear was an inverted coaster, which meant the seats hung from the track. 

Hayley stuck her tongue out at him. She’d begged to come on one more coaster and chose this one for that very fact. She couldn’t help that she was so short and could hardly touch the floor of some coasters. There were actually some coasters she couldn’t ride because of her height. For an adrenaline junkie, that irritated her sometimes.

She crossed her ankles and swung her legs back and forth as they waited for the ride to start. They were about halfway through the tour and had the AP Awards on Monday. This was perfect timing, really. The ride tech came back to check her harness before moving aside to put his thumb up that everything was ready to go. 

They went out of the station and straight up the lift hill. Hayley leaned her head out to look over at Taylor. He looked to be as stoic as ever. There were times when he reminded her of a combination of Mikey Way and Ray Toro from My Chemical Romance. Taylor definitely had Ray’s hair. She loved that fuzzy rat’s nest. It really defined her guitarist. And just like Ray, Taylor could totally shred.

They crested the hill and started down. Hayley screamed in delight as they picked up speed. The coaster went into a loop which pushed her back in the seat. She couldn’t stop smiling. Next was a helix followed by a corkscrew. The wind blew back her turquoise hair. They went around curves and another corkscrew before it was over. She kicked her legs and screamed with how much fun she had.

When they got off the coaster, she jumped on Taylor’s back. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah,” Taylor replied as he adjusted her legs so he could carry her. “That was pretty fun.”

“Are you ready for tonight?”

“Definitely.”

Hayley pumped her fist into the air. Score! She was totally ready for their concert now. They were going to rock it just like those coasters.

\------------------------------------------

**Josh & Tyler – Millennium Force, Cedar Point, Sandusky, OH**

[Millennium Force photo](https://www.cedarpoint.com/images/rides/millennium_vista.jpg)  
[ Millennium Force info on RCDB](http://rcdb.com/594.htm)  
[Millennium Force ride video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbXPhOFRxTc)

 

Tyler looked at Josh and Josh looked at Tyler. “Come on, it’s not that bad,” Tyler said to counter the disgusted look on Josh’s face.

“Right. Nothing’s ‘that bad’ to someone who climbs up the steel girders of amphitheaters for _fun_ ,” Josh countered and ran his hand through his blue hair. Huh, his hair matched the color of the track. 

“I do that to conquer my fears,” Tyler scoffed. “And to show everyone in the audience that even _they_ can conquer their own fears.”

Josh sighed. That was true. Nearly everything Tyler did was to prove a point, not only to himself, but to their fans as well. “I don’t know. It’s just so… _tall_.”

“But it’s perfectly safe! You’re in a seat and you have a lap bard that fits snugly against you. There’s no way you could fall out. And you can see Canada from the top of the first hill!”

Josh looked at him doubtfully. Tyler grabbed his arm and pulled him over past Top Thrill Dragster where you could see part of the track for Millennium Force. “Just watch, Josh.” And Josh watched. They stood there for a few minutes, watching several cars come through. He heard the screaming of the people on the train, but it sounded like excited screams, like the kind he heard at their concerts.

Tyler then dragged him around to the other side, past Cedar Creek Mine Ride and Maverick, to watch the cars coming down the big hill and go into the boomerang. Tyler’s eyes were as wide as the grin on his face. Josh’s brow was furrowed, but maybe he could get through this. “Okay,” he finally said as they watched a train race out of one of the tunnels as another one went into the opposite tunnel. 

Tyler’s mouth was now open as wide as his eyes. “Really?” he squeaked like a teenage girl.

Now Josh couldn’t stop smiling. He really loved when Tyler got into something so much like this. “Yes really. Now get me in the line before I change my mind.”

“Oooh, that would make a great lyric,” his bandmate said as he began to drag him to the entrance.

There was a little bit of a line, so they had to stand and wait. Tyler kept Josh occupied by tapping out rhythms on his legs, encouraging his friend into joining in. There must have been some high school bands at the park, too, because soon they were joined by at least a dozen kids in line. Josh broke out into cadences he remembered from high school and the kids picked them up immediately.

Before long, nearly half of the station was drumming out cadences on anything and everything. Tyler and several others had broken out their phones and were taking video. He couldn’t wait to post it on their Instagram. He also had successfully herded Josh into the line for the front car. They were finally at the gate when he elbowed Josh. “Hey, we’re next.”

Josh nodded and stopped drumming. He gave the few kids around him fist bumps and told them to keep playing. There was a round of applause from the rest of the people in the station for everyone who had been drumming. There were fist bumps and handshakes moving through the station as Tyler pulled Josh into the train car in front of them.

It took until he was seated and the lap bar was pressed against him for Josh to realize they were in the front. He looked at the daunting hill before him and suddenly panicked. It didn’t take long for Tyler to rest his hand on his arm. “It’ll be fine,” he said. “Let’s drum a cadence as we go up.”

Josh nodded and started to beat out an easy cadence against the lap bar. He had to admit that he did feel secure. The bar was actually a large oval-ish hardened plastic cushion. It was pressed tight enough against his legs and waist where he shouldn’t move much. The train moved quickly up the hill and barely made any noise.

They began to crest the top when Tyler pointed and said, “There’s Canada!”

Josh looked out at the clear blue sky and the darker blue water under it. He could _just_ see maybe some land out on the horizon. He had to take Tyler’s word it was Canada. Just as he was about to comment about the view, the seat felt like it was falling out from under him. He snapped his head forward and watched as they plummeted down the hill. 

Tyler whooped in triumph. Number one, they were on his favorite coaster and number two, he had actually gotten Josh to ride with him. He looked over at his friend as they came out of the boomerang and wanted to cheer again when he saw the smile on the blue haired man’s face. Instead, he screamed as they went through the first tunnel.

The ride was smooth and fast. Josh loved how the air was going through his hair. He felt free and relaxed. He looked over at his best friend and his smile grew larger. Tyler was obviously happy, too, and he’d made him that way. Before he knew it, they were pulling back into the station and he was a little sad. “Can we go again?” he asked as they walked out the exit.

Tyler’s eyes widened again and he grabbed Josh’s hand. “Fuck yes!” he exclaimed as he dragged his friend out and back around to the entrance. This was going down as one of the best days ever.


End file.
